In conventional direct injection fuel systems there is an issue of transmission of noise through contact, intended or unintended, between the fuel system components and the engine. In order to eliminate noise transmission, one solution is to isolate the components from the engine mechanically, such as for example, by the use of springs or elastomeric mounts. Regarding fuel injectors as the components, this type of isolation poses a challenge in that the injectors must be connected and secured directly to a fuel rail injector cup in order to suspend the injector and not allow mechanical contact with engine components. A typical way of attaching the injectors to the injector cup is by the use of thin gauge metal stamped and folded clips. However, forces generated by the high fuel pressure are greater than the ability of the aforementioned clip solution to withstand. Thus, the injector may not be secured adequately to the cup by the clip which could create a noise issue or a loss of the fluid seal.
Thus, there is a need to provide an arrangement for securely attaching a fuel injector to a fuel rail that is capable of withstanding the high pressure environment.